Android 16
Android 16 is one of Dr. Gero's Red Ribbon Androids. He was an antagonist turned supporting protagonist in the Androids arc. Apart from Cell himself, Android 16 is the strongest of all of Dr. Gero's Androids. He can fly, use Ki Energy, is superhumanly strong, fast and durable. He has cannons mounted under his arms and has a bomb in his chest strong enough to blow up the earth. He was voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa in Japanese and famous actor Jeremy Inman in English. History Android 16 was created with the sole purpose of destroying Goku. Dr. Gero warned Android 17 and Android 18 not to awaken 16, as his programming wasn't complete. They awakened him anyway after killing Dr. Gero. As they left in search of him, they were confronted by Vegeta. 17 asked 16 to fight Vegeta, but 16 refused, saying he would only fight Goku. Initially, he only wanted to talk about Goku (at one point mistaking 17 saying "Go too" for "Goku"). However, he soon became interested in birds and squirrels and complained about the fighting scaring them away. 16 knew where Goku lived and told 17. He also has the ability to sense energy signals, saying that Piccolo was just as strong as 17, which 17 refused to believe. When Cell came to absorb 17, 16 told 17 not to fight Cell. After Cell nearly killed Piccolo and beat up 17, he tried to absorb him, but 16 stopped him. Since he loved the world so much, he decided he would destroy Cell and save the world. He beat up Cell, as their power levels were equal, but Cell became stronger when he absorbed 17. Cell destroyed part of 16's head. After Cell absorbed 18 and became complete, Krillin decided to take 16 to Capsule Corp so Dr. Briefs could fix him. During this time, they discovered his bomb inside him, intended as a last resort so he could destroy Goku, and removed it, not trusting that he wouldn't still use it on him. However, when 16 met Goku at the Cell Games, he made it clear that he has chosen not to destroy him as he was programmed to. When Cell was fighting Gohan, 16 jumped on him and tried to self destruct to kill him, but as his bomb was removed this did not work. Cell destroyed 16's body. His head survived and told Gohan to fight Cell and to protect the life on Earth for him. Cell killed 16 by stomping on his head. He was never seen again following this, but as the Dragon Balls have been known to revive artificial life (Android 8 was revived with all of Earth's inhabitants after Buu blew up the earth), it is likely he was revived along with the rest of Cell's victims. If so, he lived a life of peace on Earth until Kid Buu blew up the Earth, killing him again, but he was wished back again. It's soon revealed that 16 was based on Dr. Gero's son who died from an enemy wound and that his personality was also based on his late son. 16 plays a major role in Dragon Ball FighterZ where Android 21 revives him and makes him join the revived Red Ribbon Army. Regardless of which story the player chooses, he will die at the hands of 21 either because of her taking advantage of his care for her or her losing control. Techniques Hell Flash Android 16 lifts his opponent and tosses them to the ground, then he removes half of each forearm, tucking them beneath his armpits and revealing cannons within the remaining portions of his arms. These cannons take a brief moment to charge before Android 16 shouts "Hell Flash!!" while igniting a giant explosion from which hundreds of small beams are shown sprouting from the crater. Hell's Flash A variation of the original Hell Flash where he simply fires his arm cannons. Rocket Tackle Android 16 crouches down and produces a white aura around himself, and then he charges at the opponent and knocks them down, inflicting a great deal of damage. Rocket Punch Android #16 raises one of his fists and points it toward his opponent. Then, his fist rockets off his arm to strike the opponent, inflicting a good deal of damage. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Redeemed Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Revived Category:Honorable Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thief Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Genderless Category:Brutes Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Tragic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Opportunists Category:Giant Category:Suicidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Protagonists